Alanna's Wish
by LadyIsabelle
Summary: This is an Alanna doesn't become a knight story. She becomes a spy for a secret organization to fight evil. And it goes on from there. So please r/r. PG-13 for language later in story. *Notice* Chapter 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Alanna's Wish  
  
By: Lady Isabelle  
  
*~*Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All of it belongs to Tamora Pierce.*~*  
  
His eyes were blue. His hair was black. Who was that man? Alanna of Trebond, leaned back from the fire. Her nursemaid Maude did also. "I have Seen it in the fire, my child, you must go to the convent." Maude quickly jumped up and caught Alanna as she crumbled.  
  
"Thom where are you? I need to talk to you!" Alanna called. She walked through the halls of the castle, wondering where that boy could have gotten to. He was always disappearing in one of the cellars or attics, practicing his magic, no doubt. He was impossible though, when it came to the sword. Running off when he had to use it and have lessons. Alanna of course, was quite the opposite, excelling at woodscraft and swordmanship. "Thom, if you don't get your butt down here right now, I am going to dunk you in the fishpond!"  
  
"Alright I am here, what do you want sister dear?" He tapped his foot impatiently. "I was trying to pack for my unfortunate trip to the palace."  
  
"Oh, shut up Thom, you know you don't have to pack, the servants and Maude do it for you. Besides, if you did it yourself you would show up to the palace with little more than a cloak and breeches and a shirt. You don't know anything do you?"  
  
"You know," Thom drawled, "You have quite a temper. I am packing my books and things. I wouldn't trust anybody else but me to do it. You should calm down and go pack, in secret, your breeches and things. Maybe you can hire a private instructor in the City of the Gods."  
  
Alanna glared at Thom and walked away, fuming. "Why does he have to go to the palace. I would make ten times a better knight than him. I mean, I am better at hunting, tracking, and sword fighting then he is."  
  
Unnoiticed by Alanna, Coram was walking behind her. "Aye, you are better at those things than Lord Thom, Lady Alanna, but you be a girl. Girls ain't fit for action and things. Aye, you may be different than most girls, but sooner or later the truth will come out. You do be knowin that you can't bring that kind of shame on your family," Holding his hand up at Alanna's indignant stutters, he said, " I'm not finished yet. I know you and Thom might be plannin a little mishcief, you might want to rethink that one." Coram ambled away slowly, convinced that he had done his task. But Coram was wrong, he had only made Alanna more determined to fight. She was already thinking of a new plan. She went off to her rooms to pack her breeches and fighting gear.  
  
  
  
Lady Isabelle  
  
I know, it doesn't have a plot yet but it will, I promise. Please, r/r. The next part gets a lot more interesting with the stuff that goes on in the convent. Flames are accepted. 


	2. Chapter 2 At the Convent

1 Chapter 2: At the Convent  
  
2 By: Lady Isabelle  
  
*~* Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Faile is of my own creation but the name belongs to Robert Jordan. The places and other people belong to Tamora Pierce. *~*  
  
3 Two Years Later  
  
Alanna was a tired. Her butt hurt. "Those bloody flaming hard seats in the mess hall," she growled, " I can't believe I ever consented to do this. This is madness. Blast those priestesses to the next century. Sit straight Alanna. Walk in a straight line, it wouldn't do for the prince to think you are a drunkard." With her eyes flashing dangerously she cursed the priestesses again, loudly this time.  
  
Faile of Mach drawled, "If you said it any louder Trebond, they would of heard you down in Carthak." She narrowed her eyes at Alanna and said, "If you hate is so much here why don't you leave?"  
  
"Leave? If I wanted to leave I would. Besides," she paused and looked at Faile and said, "I've tried. I've been strapped twice. And that hurts."  
  
"If it hurts so bad, why don't you use your magic, Miss Prim and Proper. You're powerful enough to make yourself invisible." Faile looked slyly at Alanna, "Besides you know how to do everything, you excel at everything except deplorment, so why don't you go?"  
  
"Go where?" Alanna almost screamed, this Faile girl was almost killing her with not telling her how she could get out of this wretched place. As if she could. Alanna had tried many, many times. The priestesses were good at thinking up punishments to unruly girls. Alanna had experienced them all.  
  
Faile leaned casually against Alanna's doorframe, her skirt fanned out through the door. "You can leave. Go become a mage. Oh, I know you are afraid of your magic, Alanna. Don't think I haven't been watching you. I live next to you. Besides, if you really want to leave, I can have you out of here in twenty minutes. If you want to go." Faile paused, almost for effect, watching her words set in. The look on Alanna's face was quite satisfactory. "You know the Mithran's won't turn out anybody that can use the Gift."  
  
Alanna's face almost turned purple, she was so mad. She couldn't believe the audacity of this girl. She knew, that the Mithran's only took boys and men. No girls. It was the same across the whole Eastern Lands. There were little or no women mages. "It's not possible," she said finally, "No girl will ever be taken into the cults. It's just not done."  
  
"Are you going to chicken out? I thought you had more guts than that. No one else goes into the city to learn street fighting and the Shang arts from whoever is in town. You've shown that you are brave, now prove it."  
  
"I can't go. Its impossible. Even if, now I say if very lightly, because you know its almost impossible to get out of here, even if we were to escape we would make our way across the city, apply to the cults and then they would turn us away."  
  
"You are a pessimist. I wouldn't do anything I couldn't pull of. Using magic is a tricky thing you know. And I know just how to use it. But, I need more training to get my mage's robe. Besides," she said smugly, "I have connections. My father, who is a knight and red robed mage, is working there this year. I'm not saying we'll be done in a year, but we are smart and we could get it done in two. Then we'll be 15 and able to the capitol and earn ourselves a bit of cash."  
  
"You mean, your father will help us into the Cloisters and get us lessons?"  
  
"From the best," Faile paused for thought. "He's coming in ten minutes, you might want to pack. I'll meet you at the front gate in five. Hurry up!" Faile walked away smugly, knowing she had convinced Alanna to help her get out of this wretched place.  
  
A/N Please please please review! Its getting a plot, slowly but surely. Flames accepted. Email me at gymtwster@aol.com if you have questions! 


	3. Chapter 3 Across the City of the Gods

1 Chapter 3  
  
Across the City of the Gods  
  
By: Lady Isabelle  
  
*~* Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. *~*  
  
She walked quietly to the entrance, with just two small bags across her shoulders, one with all of her breeches in it and the other, dresses. She would need something to where when she got to Corus. It wouldn't do for her to look a total ruffian when she met Thom and his friends. Alanna would be glad to leave the convent, with the dreary sisters and the buffle- brained ladies. It would be nice to have some decent conversation when she got to the Cloisters.  
  
"Change of plan, we aren't going to the Cloisters, we are going to the Royal University," Faile whispered softly, "Something happened with the sure-thing at the Cloisters, so now we are going to the Royal University, we'll get in, I have an uncle who lives there."  
  
Alanna shook her head disbelievingly. This girl was too much. First the Cloisters- now the Royal University. Alanna wasn't disappointed though. The City of the Gods was a gods-cursed ugly place. She couldn't stand it. It was dull, boring and full of stuffy people. Too many people trying to get the younger generations to be like them, old and stuffy. "Fine," she snapped, "Let's go!"  
  
The two girls silently crept out of the convent and started walking. They kept walking for many hours, until nightfall. Alanna was amazed at the pace they were making, she had never walked so far in her life.  
  
"We'll make camp here. There is a cave over there that I've hid in many times. It nice and I think I left some clothes last time I was here. Some shirts and breeches. They fit me, but," she paused looking doubtful, she was much taller than Alanna, "we'll have to make some temporary arrangements for you."  
  
"I brought my own," Alanna said stiffly, she wasn't sure if she like this girl yet. "I always keep some handy. They come in use anyways. I have a few questions for you. First of all, why are you helping me? I haven't done anything for you."  
  
"I'm helping you beca"- her word was cut off as an arrow suddenly sprouted in her collarbone. Alanna quickly jumped up and grabbed her sword, quickly stringing her bow and shooting blindly into the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" she called warily. No one answered. She was confused. She knew she hadn't hit anything because her arrow never hit anything solid. Alanna shifted into a warrior's crouch, trying to look everywhere at once. What was she going to do? Suddenly another arrow whizzed past her head, missing it by centimeters. "That was close," she thought to herself. Alanna slowly moved towards the non-moving lump that was Faile. She picked her up and carried her over to the cave, all the while trying to listen to the sounds, to see if they were going to be fired on some more. After what seemed a million years, Alanna arrived at the cave. Not a great place, but it would have to do. She walked inside, and looked around in wonder. There were things for cooking with, and other things, like a bed. "What do you need a bed for in a place like this? This is insane. I need to take care of Faile." Alanna quickly picked up one of her packs and got some spare cloth out. She pulled the arrow out with a grunt. Blood spilled from the wound, staining the white cloth red. Alanna pursed her lips; this was a deep gash, almost going straight thru Faile's body. She quickly stopped the flow of the blood with her magic. She didn't like Faile's color. It was deathly pale and she looked like a ghost. Alanna started to stitch up the wound when she heard a sound. It sounded like the crack of twigs, when someone was walking on them. "Who's there?" She quickly grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow. "Oh gods, what the hell have I gotten myself into?" She thought to herself. "This is insanity." She leaned back over Faile, keeping a watchful ear towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
A hand was quickly thrown over Alanna's mouth, despite her protests and kicking. A voice said quietly, "What have you done to her?" Alanna kicked again, harder, but to no avail. Something hit her on the side of her head, and all she saw was darkness.  
  
A/N I know it has been awhile since I have written, but I went on vacation and I haven't had much time to write. Please review, I know it's strange, but please accept my twisted mind. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Distant Man

1 The Distant Man  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. ~*~  
  
Alanna groggily sat up, she was under some blankets and a fire was going, with a strange man poking it up. "Who are you? And why did you shoot Faile?" She started to stand up when he motioned not to.  
  
"You need to sit back down, that lump won't go down any faster." Alanna touched her head, where a large lump had risen, what a headache she had! "You may call me Dreamdancer."  
  
"Dreamdancer?" Alanna asked questioningly. "What kind of name is that?" This man was very strange, first he shot Faile, and then asked about what she had done to her, and then knocked her out and gave her advice on how to get rid of the lump? What was up with this? This guy had to take a reality check.  
  
He looked at her sharply. "Don't make fun of my name, Lioness."  
  
"Lioness?"  
  
His mouth twisted sardonically. "You don't know your spirit name? Come on, they don't teach you anything?  
  
She looked confused. "I don't get it."  
  
"Dreamdancer is my spirit name. I can find people who ordinarily can't be found. Faile is my sister. She is a Hawk, a proud hunter looking for her enemy." He shifted slightly on his seat before continuing. "I did not shoot her, Lioness. That was her enemy, the Shadowlost."  
  
"Great merciful Goddess! I am so confused." She did indeed look so.  
  
"Well, Faile said that she was breaking out of the convent. I figured she would stay here because this is my cave. This is all my stuff. I stay here when I'm not on the run."  
  
"On the run? From what?"  
  
"From the Shadowlost. We do not know who he is. We speak of him when we are sure no one is listening. The Shadowlost does not have a soul. He is pure evil, waiting to capture souls to do his bidding. He is not quite, well, human. There is an elite force fighting him. We are called the Nightrunners. We are an undercover force, who track his followers and bring them to rest. He, the Shadowlost, wants to conquer the world."  
  
"How does one become part of this force?" Alanna pulled up the covers around her face; it was quite cold in here.  
  
"You need training. You must have the Gift, which I see you do a quite powerful one. Although you do not use it as much as you should. You must be able to ride, shoot, fence, and use your Gift as well as any other man."  
  
"You don't discriminate against women?" This was unbelievable. A powerful group that did not discriminate. What a deal.  
  
"No, not exactly. We don't send out women on field jobs as much as men. But we do let women in. They become spies mostly. They are taken and trained and put in places where we use women to be on the look out. In taverns, on the street, in the palace, anywhere we might need them. You might do though, you just might do. We don't take just anyone, you know.  
  
" I can do it. I'm not afraid of anything. The Shadowlost won't stand a chance against me. I am strong."  
  
"Are you sure? Once you commit you can't back out. This is a formidable enemy you are up against. If you commit and fail to make it through the training, we will have to kill you." He looked deep into her eyes, seeing her and nobody else. "You'll do, you'll do quite nicely, Lioness. Another very important detail is that you can never call anybody anything but his or her spirit name. You cannot know their real name. You know Faile's real name. You can never betray her. Do you understand?"  
  
"I do." Alanna licked her lips; this was a big commitment. "I'll do it. I am going to beat this Shadowlost. It is my destiny."  
  
He laughed then, but it didn't touch his eyes. His eyes were cold, like a winter's heart. "Of course it is Lioness, now go back to sleep. And Lioness,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I apologize for knocking you out, I didn't know if you were a friend or an enemy. And Faile is going to be fine. The arrow missed anything vital."  
  
Alanna sighed and lay back down. It had been a long day. A long and very complicated day.  
  
A/N Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review. I want at least 3 reviews before I keep writing the next chapter. Flame me please! 


	5. The Training

1 Chapter 5  
  
The Training  
  
By: Lady Isabelle  
  
*~* Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. *~*  
  
The next morning, everything was, well, different. When Alanna got up, Dreamdancer had already made breakfast, and Faile was up, with her arm in a sling. Nothing was as creepy as it was the night before. She sighed and started to get up and walk over to the fire.  
  
"Good morning!" Dreamdancer was in a very very good mood, Alanna wanted to crack his head with a rock. She wasn't a morning person.  
  
"Morning," Alanna grumbled. "I don't know if it's good." She walked over to the fire, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "When are we leaving? I want to start my training."  
  
Faile laughed. Not a mean laugh, but a joking one. "You've got to be kidding me, Dreamdancer." She said his name very sarcastically. "There is no way her family would approve. She is very NOBLE in case you haven't noticed. Besides, her brother is in the palace training to be a knight. It's to dangerous for the Nightrunners."  
  
"Hawk, I know what I am talking about. I am in charge of recruiting. Have you noticed that you are NOBLE too? Besides, having a brother in the palace will make it all the easier to get a spy into it. No one will ever think twice of a lady coming to court to find a husband. Alanna just won't be finding a husband. She will be doing to the spying for us there. We know that there are at least two representatives of the Shadowlost there. We need to bring them down."  
  
Faile shook her head disbelievingly. "I don't believe you. You tricked me, a member of your fighting force, to leave the convent with a girl that I thought would make a good mage, and now you are recruiting her? Something is just a little bit wrong here."  
  
Alanna, watching this whole exchange like it was a play, started to laugh. She started to laugh, hard. The brother and sister stopped fighting to stare at her. "I can't believe you two. You fight like there is no tomorrow, but you are trying to beat something. You need to work together to beat the Shadowlost. Personally, I wouldn't have you two in the same group, but that is just me." She laughed again. "I am going to for the training whether or not you like it, Fa- I mean Hawk. Can we please just go?"  
  
And they proceeded to do just that. Dreamdancer then put the fire out and grabbed his pack. "Let's get a move on. The training center is only about a ten minutes walk from here." The group, a very odd looking group, started out to the training center. Alanna walked into the King's Forest, deep in thought when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"There's something there. I saw it." She looked towards the trees, where she could have sworn she had seen something.  
  
"Don't worry, its probably just a member of the Nightrunners, we have a meeting tomorrow, so everyone is trying to gather in." Dreamdancer stopped talking abruptly as they reached a small cave in the middle of the forest. "We're here. Inside you go."  
  
"What? Aren't you coming with me?" Alanna asked apprehensively.  
  
"Of course we are, but you must pass through this cave. It will produce dreams in which you see what might be, what could be, or what could have been. You can take no weapons with you. This is the first step you must take. Please give Hawk your weapons." Alanna grudgingly handed over her sword, bow, knives- all 15 of the ones she carried on her person. Then he continued, "Remember, the way back comes but once. You must pay heed, or you will be trapped here forever in the cave, in your own dreams. Now go."  
  
Alanna nodded and walked forward. "I am ready." And then she disappeared into the cave. She immediately noticed that the cave glowed, but it didn't glow. There was a strange eerieness in it. She swallowed, hard. She walked forward and the scene changed, completely. She was standing inside a ballroom, on the Queen's staircase. She looked at herself, she was wearing a light purple gown and her hair, and it was up in a perfect twist. She slowly descended the staircase, enjoying the feel of everyone looking at her. She reached the bottom and a young man, a very handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes, a different man than she saw in the fire but a similar man. The young man reached his arm out to her, bowing. She curtsied and he began to whirl her around the dance floor. "And how are you today, Lady Alanna?" She almost pulled back in surprise, he knew her name.  
  
"I'm fine, but you know my name? How is that? I don't even know you."  
  
He laughed, "Of course you do, you are my betrothed."  
  
"I'm your what?!" Alanna almost shouted. She couldn't be betrothed to anyone, she wasn't even fifteen yet.  
  
"My betrothed, of course. Are you feeling all right? You always seemed to like dancing with me before."  
  
"Who are you? I've never even seen you in my life before."  
  
"I'm Prince Jonathan, heir to the throne of Tortall, of course. If you are trying to be coy with me please don't. I don't want to be played a fool."  
  
Alanna exhaled slowly. The Crown Prince of Tortall. Her betrothed. "I'm not being coy, Prince. I'm am just being my usual crazy self."  
  
"Crazy," His eyebrow went up slightly. "You are not crazy, you are just a lovely maiden, who has come to court, who happened to find herself betrothed to the Crown Prince and didn't know it."  
  
"I see. I haven't do anything strange have I?"  
  
"No." The prince's features didn't change, although the look in his eyes said he was surprised.  
  
Alanna sighed. This is boring. She didn't want to have this kind of life. She looked around. The way back comes but once. Those words echoed in her head, but she didn't know why. She continued to let the prince whirl her around the room, unnaturally silent. Why was she here? And why was she betrothed to the prince? Unnoticed by her, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Jonathan, looking at Alanna, who was obviously in a different world all together, wiped the tear off her cheek. "Are you all right? You are crying."  
  
"I am not crying. I haven't cried since I was five years old." She paused when she saw another tear roll out of her eye. "Oh gods, I am crying."  
  
Jon saw that she was upset, and led her out to a garden outside of the ballroom. "Now what's wrong, and stop calling me prince. You've called me Jonathan for the past week, and today you went all formal."  
  
"I don't know. I guess, I guess, I just forgot who I was for a second."  
  
"Alanna, you know that I like you, I may even love you. But you must trust me, and tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm telling you, I'm fine."  
  
Jonathan sat back, exasperated. "This girl is going to be the death of me," he thought. He took her hands in his and said, "Alanna if your not going to tell me, I won't ask again, but," He stopped talking and leaned down and kissed her. He couldn't help it. He had too.  
  
Alanna almost jumped back, but then she realized, she liked it. She kissed him back. When she finally backed away, the words echoed again-The way back will come but once. She looked behind Jonathan, and there was a ring of fire, with the cave in back of it. The way back will come but once. She looked at Jonathan, the man she was betrothed too, and decided, that she had to go. "I have to go."  
  
He looked at her in amusement, "You can't. The ball has only just started, telling of our engagement."  
  
"No, I must go!" The way back will come but once.  
  
"Alanna, you can't. It's against my duties to you, to let you wander off."  
  
"I have to go, please, just two minutes, turn around please."  
  
Jonathan was worried but he consented. Alanna quickly ran to the doorway, and stepped through, sobbing. Faile caught her as she fell to the ground. "Ssshh, its okay, your fine, nothing that occurs in their mirrors the truth. Everything is fine. You've passed the test. You are officially ready for training. Doesn't it make it better?"  
  
Alanna nodded, slowly, the memory was fading fast. "Now, what do I have to do?"  
  
Faile's face sobered quickly. You must go to Dreamdancer. The leader, Stardrifter, is waiting for you. Alanna nodded her head, and then embraced the woman.  
  
"I'll see you again soon."  
  
Faile nodded. "I know you will," she replied.  
  
Alanna walked quickly to where Dreamdancer was standing. "Come," he said. "Stardrifter does not like to be kept waiting. He is not a very patient man." He, misreading the look on Alanna's face said, "He won't kill you. He's not that frightening."  
  
Alanna nodded shorty, lost in her own thoughts. She was jolted back to reality when Dreamdancer bowed and announced, "I brought her."  
  
Alanna curtsied, "I am pleased to meet you, my lord."  
  
He nodded her out of her curtsy, and looked her up and down. "Turn around." Alanna looked at him and he was glaring at her, so she decided to do it. Slowly. "Good," he said. "Your name?"  
  
"Alanna of Trebond," Alanna replied.  
  
"Trebond, that's the big fief on the Northern border, with the defenses from Scanra. Your father is a scholar, your mother is dead. Your brother is Thom of Trebond, currently a page in the palace. Are you prepared to take this challenge?"  
  
Alanna gulped and replied, "Yes, my lord, I am. And if you mind me asking, how do you know these things?"  
  
"I do mind, and I just do. Trainees don't ask questions. Now go, don't be late for evening meal. You are dining with me tonight."  
  
Alanna, of course, was terrified at the thought. "Yes, my lord," she curtsied and walked towards Dreamdancer.  
  
She turned around and made sure Stardrifter could not hear her, "Gods, is he always that awful?"  
  
Dreamdancer looked like he was about to laugh, and ushered her to a room, filled with swords and other things. "Yes, he is. And don't get that upset about it. He's a jerk, but he is the second-in-command in the hunt for the Soulless."  
  
"Second-in-command?" She quipped. "He seems like he is the leader, the big cheese."  
  
Dreamdancer grinned wryly, and tossed her a sword. "Guard, let's see how good you are. He isn't. We do not know the name of the man first in command. He is mysterious, moving in shadows, always knowing. I don't even think Stardrifter knows what he looks like. Maybe he does, but he doesn't talk about it. We just don't know. Watch your form! Its sloppy."  
  
Alanna nodded and went back to the fight, thinking on the information Dreamdancer had just told her. She shook her head and feinted off Dreamdancer. All you could here were their stockinged feet, and the sound of their swords crashing into each other. She feinted left and drove hard to the right, and knocked Dreamdancer's sword out of his hand. Drawing her sword to his throat, she said, "I win."  
  
"Yes, you do," he replied. "Gods, Trebond, I haven't been bested by a swordsman or swordswoman, in your case, in years. You're matchless, although your form is not perfect. Let's do it again."  
  
Alanna was surprised at his compliments and murmured, "Thank you." She shifted into guard position, and spent the rest of the day fencing against different opponents.  
  
"Gods I'm tired," Alanna muttered to Faile. "When can we go to bed?" Faile raised an eyebrow at her. Alanna was surprised, "What? Am I forgetting something?"  
  
"Yes, you are. You need to change into a dress and look nice, because Stardrifter is waiting to have dinner with you."  
  
"Oh. I had forgotten."  
  
"I had assumed you would," Faile went on teasingly, " But, don't worry. He won't bite your head off. He likes you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's been watching you all afternoon. He does watch his new trainees, especially since you are noble. He thinks you are beautiful."  
  
Alanna looked surprised, " Its one thing to watch me, and think I'm decent, which he probably didn't. But, beautiful? Come on, if he hits on me, then I will kick him. I swear."  
  
"He won't try to hit on you. At least I don't think he will. He has a harem, of sorts. He is good friends with all the whores in Corus."  
  
"The whores? What kind of man," Alanna blushed furiously. "Does that?"  
  
"Well, obviously this one does. He may be crass and crude, but he does a good job of heading up the Nightrunners. Now go change. I'll help you do your hair."  
  
A/N You like? You don't like? I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I've been really busy. And as you may notice, this chapter is considerably longer. Please r/r. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by Saturday night. And the plot gets a lot thicker, with the dinner and Alanna goes out to Corus and meets….. 


	6. The Dinner

Chapter 6

The Dinner 

By: Lady Isabelle

Alanna sighed and turned to Faile, "Do I have to go this dinner? Is it mandatory?"

Faile tried, unsuccessfully not to laugh and replied, "Yes, and yes. As I said before, he won't bite your head off. He isn't that bad. Just as crass and crude as any of them. You are to be his escort for the evening, because he has an important guest in from Corus. I do believe he will be your escort into Corus so you can get settled at your post." Interpreting Alanna's questioning look she said, "I'm not sure where you will be sent but I'm pretty sure you will be sent to the palace, to learn who the two representatives from the Shadowlost are."

Alanna sighed again, and asked, "Will you be coming with me? I'm not sure I'm ready to go of on my own."

"Don't worry, you will be fine, I am going out on another mission, but I can't tell you where. I'm not even sure yet, where. It should be interesting, I'm going of with Goldhawk, another representative."

"I see." Alanna busied herself with putting on her dress, make up and ear bobs. She turned around and saw Faile looking at her closely. "What? Is my dress not straight?"

"No it isn't that. You are just, well, you are the only person we can send, and since you have only been here one day, I fear, well, that you do not know enough about the Shadowlost to conquer him and his followers. You are so young and nieve. I am worried about you, not as an elder officer, but as a friend."

"I'll be fine, I do not know a lot, but I know enough. I have not been here long but I can sense the evil from the castle, an overwhelming amount of evil. I am confident that I can find it, and defeat it."

"Gods, Trebond, it isn't like that. The Shadowlost has no mercy, he doesn't care whom he kills to get what he wants, and he just does it. He will kill you if he finds out you are one of us."

"I don't care if I die. I am going to die someday, so why not today? Why not for a good cause?"

"Don't get mad at me please, Alanna, its just that I'm worried. Its not like you are experienced at this sort of thing." Faile begged.

"I won't get mad if you promise not to worry about me that much."

Faile nodded resignedly and pointed out, "Aren't you going to be late for your dinner? Stardrifter does not like to be late. He is waiting outside for you."

Alanna took a deep breath and walked outside. "My lord, I am ready for dinner now."

"Good," he said brusquely. "Stay quiet and don't speak unless you're spoken too. I have a very important guest and you and the Lady Hawk are the only nobles here, and she refuses to eat with me, gods know why." 

Alanna nodded and offered Stardrifter her arm. "Then let us go."

The two walked hand-in-hand to the dining area, but walked right past it. "We must be dining in Stardrifter's private suites," she thought to herself. The two walked and walked, getting deeper underground, until they stopped and opened the doors. There was a large dinner table, and she could see that it could be cleared away and dancing could be done here.

"Sit. He'll be here momentarily." Stardrifter walked out of the room, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. So Alanna sat, and gazed around the room. It was just like any higher noble's ballroom. She wondered about who Stardrifter was and who was in command of the Nightrunners. It was very confusing. She sighed, inwardly, because the door was opening.

"Why, this in the noble girl, you've got workin for you?"

"Why yes. She is our Lioness, a new recruit."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Lioness? What is her real name?"

Stardrifter opened his mouth as to speak, but Alanna was too quick for him, "My name is Lioness, sir, and you can call me that."

He laughed, "You've got spirit lass. Good spirit, I think you and Stardrifter will get along well, dontcha think so, Stardrifter?"

Stardrifter merely grunted and gestured for his guest to sit. "Good eating tonight. Don't worry about her tongue, Rogue, it won't run wild for long. Maybe I'll cut it off."

Alanna gasped in amazement, "Cut it off? I think not. That is a punishment no woman deserves. And I am not just any woman. I know that I am the only person that will be able to go to Corus for you." She sat back in satisfaction.

The Rogue said, "Lass, he was just makin' a joke. Relax, and you can call me George." Alanna sighed and began eating her food. It was going to be a long night. After awhile it seemed George and Stardrifter were more like close pals or buddies, not allies in a war. She studied them closely, because she knew by watching them, she might pick up on more sensitive issues that would later be at hand.

Stardrifter picked up his fork and asked, "Have you caught any operatives lately?"

George grimaced, "Just one. And a drunken-ass lout he was. Talkin where anyone could here him about how the Shadow was stronger and was going to take over th' world. We took him out nice and easy."

"Good. Any new recruits?"

George shook his head. "I'm havin a harder time findin people who are trustworthy enough to bring here. People these day don't seem to care whether they will be livin in a coupla years." 

"Aye, just that." Stardrifter sounded the gong and the servant took away the soup course and brought in the main course, of roasted deer. 

George laughed suddenly and picked up some deer and said, "Well we do have this one, however feisty she may be, our Lady Lioness."

Alanna glared at George, "Your Lady Lioness?! I'm no one's Lady, let alone, Lioness and of all people George Cooper, not yours."

George glanced at her quickly when she said his last name and asked, "How did you know my last name lass?"

"I know all about you from my brother's letters. He tells me you and him are quite good friends, King of the Rogue."

George nodded and replied, "Aye, I thought you had the look of Thom about you. In fact, if I didn't know you was a girl, I might think you were him."

Alanna, of course, looked appalled. "I would think that you could tell us apart. I have several appendages that Thom doesn't have," she said tartly.

George couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Stardrifter was watching all this with a funny look in his eye. "Lass, I didna mean it that way. I meant your face."

"Oh."

Stardrifter cleared his throat importantly. "I think we've had enough of this. George have you figured out who the two operatives are in the palace?"

George shook his head slowly. "I have no clue. They are much better at hiding themselves than the people on the streets are. I have a hunch that they are noble."

Stardrifter snorted. "Well, doesn't that make things ten time harder. That means we will have to send a noble into the palace. And we only have three. Only two that are properly trained." When George raised a questioning eyebrow Stardrifter said, "We have Hawk and Dreamdancer, but currently they are on other missions. They both leave tomorrow. And as for the third, our little Lioness isn't ready to go out into the field. But we may have to send her."

"I can do it," Alanna said hotly.

"Really can you?" replied Stardrifter

Alanna glared at him, "Yes I can. I beat Dreamdancer today at fencing, and I'm Shang trained. I know sword fighting and all manners of fighting with my feet and hands. Almost every fighting sport, except knife fighting and wrestling." 

George, seeing she was about to go on, mentioned, "Yes, but can ya beat a full noble that is most likely knighted? That's where th' challenge lies."

Alanna nodded smugly. "The Shang Falcon said I could beat any man who was knighted with swords and with bare fighting. He thought I was a worthy opponent."

George nodded slowly and said, "Aye, but did you count on using your magic? 'Cause I'm sure those nobles are gonna try."

"Well, I have some training. The daughters helped me a little."

George replied softly, "But what if a little isn't enough?"

Alanna shook her head stubbornly. "I'm going to go. And I'll study through the libraries and learn to use my magic." She didn't say it but she really wanted to say, "So there."

"Fine. If you want to get killed, then why not go tomorrow?"

"Maybe I will. In fact I think I will. I already heard from, a source, that I had a mission lined up."

"Enough!" Stardrifter roared. "Lady Lioness, you must go to your rooms. Since you obviously know you have mission tomorrow, you need to get your packet and your clothes being issued. And once a week, Stefan the chief hostler will let you know when to come in to the city and George will teach you to knife fight and fight dirty, like they do in the city. George, enough. The girl has had enough training from what I see. And with a little help from you she'll be fine."

Alanna tried hard not to sigh and said, "Yes sir." She got up from the table and announced, "I am going to sleep. I will be ready to escorted into the city tomorrow morning."

Stardrifter smoothed his beard and said, "Fine. Go. There will be a carriage at 8:00. Some one will be there to make it look like you came from the convent to be introduced into the court."

Alanna sighed, she had tried not to and hadn't accomplished it, and walked out.

A/N I am sooo sorry it took so long to be put up. My muse decided that over the summer it didn't like this story anymore. And so I was forced not to write. And I was busy. But now my muse is inspiring me again! So I will keep writing. I have Chapter 7 already written. We meet a new agent! Dun dun dun! Please please please r/r and I'll put Chapter 7 up tomorrow or later! Oh, and I'm looking for someone to beta read. Contact me at gymtwster@aol.com Luvs, LadyIsabelle 


	7. The Road to the Palace

Chapter 7

The Road to the Palace

By: Lady Isabelle

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize everything else belongs to me. 

Alanna was up and about at five the next morning. She was running around getting together the last minute things she needed. Her wardrobe, expansive as it was, was already packed. She had her packet. She had been told by Stardrifter that under no circumstances was she to attack the Shadowlost, even if she did find him. Only if she was in direct danger was she allowed to attack. She was to get backup with the Rogue and then go find the Shadowlost. According to Stardrifter, she wasn't quite ready yet, but they needed someone to help her. Alanna glanced around the room where she spent the night and noticed there was a note from Faile. It read:

_Dear Lioness,_

I hope this letter finds you well. I am away by now on my mission. I left before you got back, if you had thought I was just going to be late. I cannot tell you where I am going but I will come back. I have been ordered to go back to Corus when I am done with this mission. But, that's highly classified information. So don't be telling anyone where I am going next. Even Stardrifter. Especially Stardrifter. Take care of yourself Lioness. The streets of Corus are not as nice as they are seem to be. Beware of the Shadowlost. Do not allow them to come and get you. Watch. Wait. And then show them your power. And please learn how to use you magic. I cannot tell you how vital it will be in the last battle, but I know it will be involved. Get help. Ask the Duke Roger of Conte to help you. He is a Master of magic, and I'm sure he would be pleased to help you conquer your fears about magic. Good luck.

Hawk

Alanna frowned as she finished the letter. Now where had she heard that name? She knew where, Thom's letters. Thom didn't like the man. He thought that Roger was slippery and too sly for his own good. And yet Faile wanted her to get help from the man? Hmm, she thought. I don't know what to do about that. I could trust my own judgement, or I could listen to Faile. Or I could listen to Thom and not even talk to him. Alanna was startled out of her thoughts by a knocking at her door. She looked up. "Yes?"

"Your carriage is here Lioness. Good luck."

She nodded to the young recruit, Leopard. He was in awe of her, most of the trainees were. They didn't think that it was possible to be approved by Stardrifter after being here only a day. Most people were there at least two or three months before they were chosen to be on mission. "I'm coming." She stood up and grabbed her packet and walked out the door. Dreamdancer, who also was on his way out the door, stopped her.

"Good luck Lioness. You will need it." He looked down at her. "Study your magic."

She grinned. "Yes sir. And you be sure to study your sword form. You don't want to be bested by a woman again."

He laughed and slapped her on the back. "Hurry up Lady Lioness. Your carriage awaits. Just to forewarn you the person in the carriage is also an operative. She is the reason you were allowed to stay this long. Two whole days. You have been with her the whole time. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dreamdancer. Good luck on your mission. And I'll listen to your advice."

He nodded and pointed to the carriage waiting outside the doors. She sighed and went out and climbed inside, carefully pulling her skirts into the carriage. She gasped in surprise when she saw who the operative was.

"Sister Alessandra?!" Sister Alessandra was the stuffiest sister in the convent. She was skinny and a wire and had an arm like an anvil. She had been the one to strap Alanna on occasion. She was the operative?

Sister Alessandra grinned. "Yes Alanna. Don't seem the type, now do I? The oldest stuffiest one, I believe they say. I did so hope you would join my cause. Now I can die in peace because I have a successor."

"A what? You knew? Since when?"

"My successor. I am the Wildcat."

"You're the Wildcat?" Alanna asked in awe. That was someone who was revered so at headquarters. They said in her prime, she was the best swordmistress in the Nightrunners. It was one of the few operatives to live past 60. Now she was a priestess. That explained a lot. That would explain why they let her Faile walk out of there, she knew. She knew everything.

"You knew. You knew that Hawk was going to take me. You knew," she accused.

Sister Alessandra raised her hands to stop Alanna. "Yes, I knew there was another operative besides me in the convent. I also knew one of my girls was going to disappear. I was hoping she would take you. I did not know who Hawk was, only that she was there. I knew since she so conveniently showed up back at the convent pretending to have gotten lost on the way to Corus and gotten separated from you. That was my cue to go and get you."

"Oh."

The rest of the journey was much like that, with Sister Alessandra filling in the gaps of her knowledge about Corus, and the Shadowlost. Now everything was much clearer.

"You honestly think that a Shadowlost started the Sweating Sickness? I thought some foreign enemy sent it."

Sister Alessandra sighed. "Child, you aren't thinking with your head. Foreign sorcerer, bent on the destruction of Tortall, tried to kill Queen Lianne and Prince Jonathan; doesn't it make sense that an agent of the Shadowlost would have sent it? Think Alanna."

Alanna mused about that for a couple of minutes. "I understand. The Shadowlost wants to get rid of the governments and set up puppet Kings and queens until we are all underneath his or her thumb. I understand."

"Thank the Goddess. I didn't think I could have left you in Corus alone without you knowing that much. You cannot think with your sword. The Shadowlost is cunning, and he will use any advantage you give him. You must think with your brain. Not your sword." Just as it seemed like Sister Alessandra would continue, the carriage stopped abruptly. The door opened and Alanna gaped. The palace was gorgeous. Not anything like what she had imagined. So different from the City of the Gods. 

Sister Alessandra glanced at Alanna and said, "Stop gaping Trebond, you look like a country noble without an education." Her look spoke volumes.

Alanna curtsied and closed up her mouth. "Yes ma'am." She turned from Sister Alessandra and followed the footman into the palace. 

A/N I hope you like it. Sister Alessandra is fun. I really hope she makes another appearance. She is very humbling. She yelled at me when I almost made her Sister Alessa. I'm looking for a beta reader if possible! Contact me at gymtwster@aol.com Please r/r! I'm not going to update until I get at least 5 more reviews! I was very disappointed when no one reviewed Chapter 6. If you all hate it, please please tell me and I'll make it go away. Please give your opinion, good or bad! Luvs, LadyIsabelle 


	8. The Palace, An Afternoon in Corus, and a...

The Palace, an Afternoon in Corus and a Ball

By: LadyIsabelle

~*~I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't! So please please please don't sue me! I'm broke, so you wouldn't get much anyways.

Alanna followed the footman into the palace, marveling at the exquisite artwork and statues. She gasped in amazement when she saw her brother coming towards her, followed by a few of his friends. 

"Sister dear! How are you?" Thom asked.

She frowned. "I'm just fine Thom. And you?"

"Just lovely." He glanced down at her, "Why the frown?"

"I haven't seen you in 4 years and you ask me how I am?" In the background Thom's friends started to laugh.

"What?" He finally got the hint and gave her a big hug. (A/N aaw! And for the purpose of this story they are both 15) "I've missed you."

Alanna smiled and pulled out of the hug. "I've missed you too. Now are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

He blushed and glanced back at his friends. "This is Raoul of Goldenlake. And that is Alex of Tirrigan. And that is Gary of Naxen. And that is Prince Jonathan of Conte. The prince is my knight master."

Alanna glanced at each in turn. Raoul was a tall lad with black curly hair and an easy going smile. Alex had a secretive smile and eyes that felt like he was staring straight into her soul. Gary was tall with brown hair and a cute smile. And Prince Jonathan, when she saw him, she felt it was hard to breathe. He looked just like the man from her vision in the fire, except he was not as good looking and his eyes were not as cold. She curtsied in front of the prince and swept her skirts around gracefully. "Your highness, I'm very pleased to meet you."

He took her hand and kissed the back. "My lady, I'm pleased to meet you. And please call me Jon, I feel I already know you with all the descriptions my squire Thom has given me of you." He smiled at her then, and showed his perfect white teeth. (A/N I love Jon!)

"Then I must insist on you calling me Alanna. I'm really not a lady."

Gary snorted. "From what I hear, you are most definitely not a lady. Dunking Thom in the fishpond."

It was Thom's turn to blush scarlet. "Just once," he protested. "And I got her back with a dose of magic."

"Of course you did," put in Raoul. "And then she probably put a spider in your bed to watch you squirm." After that all of the boys laughed. 

Alex smiled at Alanna. "Well won't she be the most elegant young lady with the squires and knights then tonight at the ball."

Alanna looked surprised. "A ball? Tonight? Since when? Sister Alessandra never said anything about a ball."

"Of course there is a ball. To celebrate the arrival of all the new girls from the convent. Although, the majority of them arrived yesterday. You my dear, are late," said Jon.

For some reason that made Alanna mad. "I'm not your dear. I'm nobody's dear. And I am late for very good reason. My carriage lost a wheel and we were forced to spend the night in it. And I fear, since there is a ball tonight, I must get ready." She curtsied and whirled and stormed down the hall.

"Whoa, good job Jon, she already hates you and it has been about five minutes since you met her," Gary said.

"Hates me? I didn't say anything bad. I called her dear, all the rest of the girls in this court would swoon to hear me call them dear!" Jon protested.

"Maybe she isn't like other girls," returned Raoul.

"Girls? They are all the same. They all want to get married, have a nice husband, have children, and watch over their fiefs."

Thom raised an eyebrow. "I daresay, Alanna is quite different then. All her life she wanted to be a female knight, not a buffle brained lady. And I have a feeling Jon, that her time at the convent hasn't changed her one bit." The knights all laughed and walked off, following Jon to the practice courts.

Of course it hadn't. Alanna was currently in her room, changing into breeches and a shirt. She had tied up her hair, and jumped out the window, heading out into the lower city. She walked down until she came to a pub called The Dancing Dove. She walked in and looked around for George.

"Now, what's a pretty young lass like yourself doin' at such a disreputable place?"

Alanna whirled around and saw it was only the Rogue. "Well, what's such a disreputable man doin with such a lovely lass?"

He laughed. "Ah, Thom was right. You do have a tongue on you. I would have said something about that to you a few nights ago, but I don't believe Stardrifter would approve of me talkin' personal like." 

Alanna frowned. "You know Thom? He isn't?"

He shook his head. "No. He's not ready. Perhaps someday."

She nodded. "Oh. He always was a late bloomer."

"Heh. Why don't you come upstairs with me and we will start training." She nodded her approval and headed up the back stairs with George. When they reached the rooms, Alanna hesitated. "What?" George asked.

"Nothing. It's just that the sisters wouldn't approve."

At that comment George threw his head back and laughed. "I'm not going to be takin advantage of ye, so its okay. And those sisters don't know what the hell they are talkin' about anyways. They haven't set foot outside of those convents in years. They think that holdin hands with a man is not allowed till your married. In the lower city, that's just friendly."

She blushed scarlet. "Well, it's not my fault. They influence me way too much. And its not like I'm that innocent George Cooper!" She shook her head at him and stalked into the room. 

"Where'd you learn my last name lass? There are precious few in the palace that know it. Or in," he looked around to see signs of eavesdropping and continued, "the Nightrunners."

"I have my ways," she drawled. "Now are we going to get to learning something about fighting?" George nodded and took off his vest and shoes. Alanna followed suit, taking off her shoes and followed George into the middle of the room. The two continued to fight the rest of the afternoon, stopping only when dusk fell.

Alanna, getting of the ground, where George had so nicely put her, gasped. "Oh horse shit! I'm supposed to be at the palace getting ready for a ball." She grabbed her shoes and ran out the door up the long hill to the palace. George watched her laughing. Grimacing he rubbed his stomach, Alanna did pack a pretty mean punch.

Alanna of course, by this time, had reached the palace and was being fussed over by Sister Alessandra. "Alanna of Trebond, I expected more honor of you. Being late for a ball is not a good way to start your first day in court." Sister Alessandra had smuggled Alanna into her room and changed her into a suitable dress for tonight's ball. The dress was silver, edged in purple, to match Alanna's eyes. She also wore a small chain of pearls to offset the rather steep neckline of the dress.

"But I was, doing something important," she protested. "Its not like I was wandering around the city looking at dresses!"

Sister Alessandra snorted. "I know very well what you were doing young Trebond. And if you weren't so much like your mother, why I'd probably pop you one upside the head."

Alanna looked at Sister Alessandra strangely and replied, "You knew my mother?"

Sister Alessandra nodded and continued putting up Alanna's slightly unruly hair. "Of course I did. She was my student before she fell in love with your father."

"Your student? You mean she was part of the organization?" 

"Yes. No one ever told you? She was the Panther, strong and as silent as night. She was to be great. And then love got in the way. She couldn't get married and still pretend to be a maiden and work at the Nightrunners at the same time. So she gave us up. Perhaps it was good she did."

"She loved my father?" Alanna asked in disbelief. "And she worked for the Nightrunners? Impossible. That's not possible. She couldn't have."

"Why not?" Sister Alessandra asked, her face unreadable.

"Well, everything I ever heard about my mother said that she was a delicate lady, perfect and obeying, the absolute noble woman to the hair. How could she have worked for Nightrunners?"

"She was a very special lady. She was one of the best. One of the best."

Alanna thought it all fit into place. People jumping at her when she walked through the halls at the Nightrunners lair, the older servants at the lair, they all thought she looked like her mother. "I see. Why did you say that it was perhaps for the best?"

"Because the Shadowlost was hot on her tail. She had gone on some very dangerous missions. He had almost succeeded in killing her several times while she was pregnant with you and Thom. When she died, we all mourned her death, but celebrated that she died free of the Shadowlost. Do you understand?"

"Not fully. But I think I may with time."

"Good now, get moving, you have a ball to get too. And I won't be here tomorrow. I'm back to the lair and then to the convent."

Alanna nodded and walked out the door. She followed the steady stream of maiden's coming out of the doors to the grand hallway. Timon Greendale, and the herald approached her. 

"Alanna of Trebond, I presume?"

"Yes."

The herald looked her up and down, "You'll be paired with Sir Raoul of Goldenlake. Although, you two don't quite fit. He's about double your size."

Alanna glared at the herald and walked away, bumping straight into Delia of Eldorne.

"Well, if it isn't the resident clown of the convent?" Delia drawled.

"Delia, you must have found a good perfume, I couldn't smell the stench of you till I made it into the room." 

She laughed. "Our resident misfit wants to try to treat me without respect. I really feel sorry for you Alanna. You'll never snag a husband with that face of yours. I really do feel sorry."

"You know something Delia, I feel sorry for you."

"Oh?" Delia arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because Delia, no matter how perfect you are, you will snag a husband. And that husband will keep you pregnant and on his fief. Once you lose your virginity and start having babies, you won't be as pretty. You'll be an overspent noble wife with no other cares than her fief and husbands needs. You will be miserable and I will be happy."

The other girls around gasped. Delia narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think that you won't end up the same?"

"I know my heart. And I'd rather die than get married for money or power."

"And you think you can overpower the system because you know your heart?"

Alanna glared at her, "I know I won't be some man's whore to get myself a better title."

Delia swore at her and turned and stalked away. Almost out of the room and up the stairs to get presented, she turned, "You'll regret that bitch." Alanna shook her head and followed her up the stairs. 

"Lady Alanna of Trebond," the herald announced. Alanna stood at the top of the stairs and took Raoul's arm and walked down the stairs. She swept a curtsy and presented herself to the monarchs. Queen Lianne and King Roald nodded and Alanna retired to a corner. She was followed by Raoul and Gary.

"Milady, I'm glad to see you up and about after today's tiff with the prince," said Gary.

"Tiff? Up and about? It didn't bother me at all Sir Gareth. I'm sure it didn't bother the prince, a small tiff with a lowly lady of the court."

Gary wrinkled his nose. "Please don't call me Sir Gareth. Gary is fine. And Prince Jonathan was horribly upset."

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course Gary. And I am Alanna. I'm truly not a lady. Not at all.

"Of course L-Alanna. And you should dance, you will be the most elegant on the dance floor."

"No, Gary, I don't dance. If you would like a court beauty to dance with you should go find Delia of Eldorne. I'm sure she will oblige. Of course, she might just dance with you to get closer to the Prince, but I'm sure you will enjoy it." 

He looked surprised. "Really? Is that so? Well, I'm sure you and Raoul will get along great. He hates social gatherings. And by your attitude and lovely smile, you have similar feelings." He laughed and walked away after seeing the outraged expression on Alanna's face.

She turned to Raoul and motioned him to sit down. "Its true you know. I hate social functions. I really don't like being put on display for the whole court. It's not my idea of fun."

Raoul smiled and said, "Well, its not my cup of tea either. And what is your idea of fun? Most of the noble ladies think of balls, clothes, and husbands, or so I've noticed."

She laughed. "Its true. They were so incessant at the convent. And for fun, I like to ride my horse, Goldenrod, and other non-girlish things."

"Non-girlish things? I don't suppose you mean fighting? Or fencing?" he started to chuckle.

Alanna just stared at him. "Its possible. But since you don't think a girl is capable of such things, then I don't care to describe what I do."

He stopped laughing to stare back at her. "You are serious, aren't you? Where did you learn that kind of thing? I would have expected that of you. You don't exactly seem the type to go and flirt with men to get a good husband."

"Of course I'm serious. And I don't think we should discuss it here. I don't want to get in trouble with the lovely Sisters for being unladylike. I'm in enough trouble as it is. And as for flirting, I think Goldenrod flirts better than I." She smiled and glanced around at the dancers.

He nodded and looked at the dancers too, and said, "Looks like Lady Delia and his highness are getting along. I wonder how that relationship will turn out."

"Eh, she's a viper. She won't be any good for him. Mind you, I don't think anything could save him. He's into himself enough for about ten people."

"He's really not that bad," Raoul protested. "He's not that conceited. And you have to allow a certain level of conceit, he is the crown prince of Tortall," he pointed out. 

"That's not an excuse. It's like saying that I can't fight because I'm a girl."

"But that's not typical. Its not like he wanted to be prince, he was just born into it. I don't think you get a choice. It's just the way he is and you are the way you are."

"Well, aren't you a philosopher Raoul. I suppose he does have a little excuse. A little little one. But I still don't have to like him."

"Who ever said you had to like him? I'm just saying you shouldn't get mad at him for being who he is."

"But I never was mad at him for being a prince. I was mad because he called me dear, and he never asked to flirt with me. Especially when my brother was right there."

"Ah, I see. You weren't sure how to react. And you were embarrassed because you didn't want your brother to see."

"Exactly. No! Wait, no that's not what happened. I just didn't like him doing it, that's all."

Raoul grinned. "Sure, Alanna. I'm sure that's what it was." Alanna glared at him and stuck her tongue out.   
"Whatever you want to believe Raoul. Whatever you want to believe." Thom, who had been watching Raoul and Alanna closely the whole evening, chose that moment to walk over and offer some drinks.

"Milady, Milord, may I offer you something to drink?" He grinned at them, and swept out a tray.

"Heh, Thom I'm not thirsty. And how long have you been listening? And don't give me that look Thom, you used to eavesdrop on everything at Trebond."

He gave Alanna a shocked look. "I would never." He then proceeded to chuckle, but continued anyways. "Alas, you know me too well Alanna. And I started to listen only when my knight-master," he glanced at Jonathan, who was being fawned over by Lady Delia, "asked me to."

"He WHAT?" Alanna screamed?

"Sssh, sshh, Alanna, don't make a scene," Thom said.

"I'll make bloody scene where I bloody well want too! And he's going to hear about it too." There was no need to ask whom the "he" was. Alanna stood up and was stopped by Raoul's restraining hand.

"That's not such a good idea Alanna. He won't like the idea of being yelled at in front of the whole court."

"Don't worry. I won't yell at him in front of the WHOLE court. I promise."

"Don't do anything too hasty, you might regret it later," Raoul warned.

"I won't," she whispered and walked away. She walked straight across the dance floor, cutting between the pairs and right to where Jonathan and Delia were sitting. She smiled sweetly at Delia, who smirked at her.

"My prince, may I present Lady Alanna of Trebond," Delia said.

"We've met," replied Jon. 

"Your highness, your squire would like to have a word with you in the gardens. He will be waiting for you." She glanced down at Delia, "Have a nice night."

Walking away from Jon, she walked straight into the gardens and sat down on a bench somewhere halfway between the palace and great wall surrounding it. Jonathan appeared about two minutes later.

"My lady, where is my squire?"

She glared at him. "He isn't here. I just didn't want to embarras you in front of the whole court."

He looked puzzled. "Embarrassed? How could you embarrass me? We've only just met."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just a bubble head girl, who can't hold two thoughts in my head. And I don't like you sending Thom to spy on me!"

"Wait, Thom told you that I sent him to spy on you?"

"Yes. And I believe him. Why would he lie?"

"I never said I didn't. You just haven't given me a chance to justify my reasons yet."

"You have reasons to spy on me? You are unbelievable!"

"I do have reasons, and if you calm down and sit down I'll tell you about them. And the whole court does not need to know." Alanna promptly sat down, she really wanted to know why this son of a bitch thought he could spy on her.

"Well, I wanted to spy on you to know more about you. Most other girls would have fallen at my feet if I had called them dear," ignoring a indignant squawk from Alanna, he continued, "And you seemed different. A lot different. I wanted to know more about you."

She opened her mouth outraged and said, "And I'm supposed to believe that crock of shit? You could be an enemy who wanted to know my intentions towards you!"

"An enemy? How could a girl like you have an enemy?"

"I have a larger than life enemy whom you will never even hope to face and not die. You need to grow up and look around. The evilness is invading Tortall. Already Tusaine readies for war. And you sit around and spy on me?!"

Jonathan drew in a sharp intake of breath, "Tusaine is readying for war? How did you know that? I'm the prince and I didn't know that!"

"How could you not know? The signs are blatant. They have come and gone. And they know what our country is like, they want to fight."

He sat down and looked at her. "You are one of them, aren't you?"

"One of what?" she asked suspiciously.

"A Nightrunner. I can tell."

"Ssh. Don't say that where people can hear you. They are everywhere. And how did you know?"

"I saw you come in with Sister Alessandra. She always escorts the new operatives in."

"Are you an operative?"

"No. And yes. Sort of."

"Can you be half an operative?" She looked at him closely to see if he was lying.

"I'm not lying. I know all about the Nightrunners. They wanted to be an operative but I couldn't without endangering my position as heir. So I pass along information whenever possible and help out in the palace. George mentioned a new operative was coming but he never said it was a woman. And he said that the operative had valuable information. Gods all bless!"

She shifted slightly. "I have the official papers in my rooms. I can get them for you if you would like. And don't feel bad. I knew I had to pass the information onto you somehow. I wasn't sure. So I figured you would spy on me because I was new and all."

He smiled at her. "George told me that you would be a good person to spy on. He was trying to lead us in the right direction. Is it possible for me to go get the reports now? They could be urgent."

She nodded and they both stood up. "Come on, it's this way." The two walked out of the garden, thinking they were unseen. However, two very jealous green eyes were watching them. 

Jon and Alanna walked back to her rooms. She opened them and motioned Jon to come in. "You can sit down over there and I'll go get the report. To tell you the truth I honestly have no clue as to what is in them, so I don't know what to expect. Only, I'm supposed to pass on whatever you say to my superior."

He nodded and sat down. "That should be fine. If its bad news then I will take it to my father and make sure your name and source are concealed."

She held up an envelope and handed it over. "I'll need to get into the private meetings. I'll need to know pretty much everything."

He opened the envelope and read. Then he swore violently. "Alanna, thank you for the information. I'll think about getting you into the meetings, and if I can't you'll just have to listen to the information I pick up."

She nodded. "What is the news?"

"War. With Tusaine. I'll let you know when we march and I'll think of some excuse for you to come along. Can you heal?"

"Yes. A little." 

"Good. Let me talk to the council and I'll see what I can do." He looked down at the paper again. "Thank you," he said waiting for her spirit name.

"Lioness," she said softly.

"Thank you Lady Lioness, for helping us on our way to defeat Tusaine." He bowed and left the room, heading towards his father at the ball.

A/N Wow, on my computer this chapter is 15 pages long!! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you! I love you! Okay, in case you are confused, this story takes place during In the Hand of the Goddess. I'm not sure how far I will take it, I'm kind of planning on the end of LR. But, it won't be that long. This will not be a reacuring thing. Next chapter we go to war! And I'm also not sure whether it will be A/J or A/G. I'm almost positive Thayet will make an appearance sometime. Please review! I want 5 reviews or we leave Alanna hanging, waiting for Jon to come back! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! Please please please review! Oh yeah, the two eyes are Delia, who is going straight to…we'll find out next chapter! Buhahaha!


End file.
